


Destiny

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: The conclusion to the Dreams series. Dee faces his final dragon with Patton by his side and is ever thankful for the love of his life. They have a lovely spring wedding.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this series and I can't believe I've finally finished it. I'm a bit sad it's over, but I suppose I could always do some in universe one shots if I get nostalgic.

The party had gone great and all of them now hung out every Saturday. Virgil and Roman had gone on several dates and things were going well. Now it was time to face the last of the dragons. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Dee. We can wait if you’re not ready.”  
“No, I want to. And this is about as ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“You sure?”  
“Never. Release the Kelly.”

Patton did as he was told and let Kelly out of the back room. Dee was sitting in a chair instead of the couch so that she couldn't hop up next to him. This was one of the few times he had been in Patton's house so far, but he was determined to be able to come around more often. Kelly bounded out and locked in on Dee. Patton tried to catch up to her to slow her down a bit, but it just wasn't in the cards. She ran at Dee full force and began sniffing. 

“You ok, Dee?”  
“I've certainly been worse.”  
“That's not at all reassuring.”  
“I'll let you know if it's too much. Right now she's sniffing. I can handle sniffing. Logan told me dogs do that to get to know people.”

Noticing she wasn't getting attention from the strange new man in the chair, she bounded over to Patton to be pet. 

“What does that mean? Does she not like me?”  
“Well she doesn't think you're a threat at least. I think she just got bored because you weren't giving her attention.”  
“Oh. Ok. What does she like?”  
“She really likes scratches behind the ears and nice pets on the head, donchya girl? Huh? You like that? Yes you do! What a good girl.”  
“Um, ok. Kelly? Hi.” Dee stuck his hand out and Kelly came over and licked it causing Dee's face to scrunch up.   
Patton laughed. “You'll get used to it.”

Dee looked at him with a sort of smile. He was doing it! He was really sitting there petting a dog! Of course it was Patton's dog and Patton would only have a good dog, but it was still a big dog and he was touching it. Her. He was petting Kelly. 

“That's a good girl. Nice doggy. Her fur is really soft.”  
“I do my best to keep her clean. A good diet also helps.”  
“Hmm. This is kind of nice.”  
“Yeah? I'm glad you were able to try this. Thank you for trusting me.”  
“You're one of the most trustworthy people I know. I know I'll always be safe with you.”

Patton blushed and made his way over. He placed a kiss on Dee's cheek and was rewarded with a kiss on the lips. 

“I think I'm going to sit on the ground with her.”  
“Really? You don't have to. You can take this as slow as you need to.”  
“I think I'm ready, but… could you sit with me?”  
“Of course! Why buy fluffy rugs if you're not going to sit on them with your boyfriend and your dog?”

Dee smiled, feeling absolutely blessed that he found someone this amazing who felt the same way about him. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Kelly evidently agreed because she decided to take the opportunity to lick their faces. It made Dee a bit nervous as her tongue glossed over his scars, but Patton squeezed his hand everything was alright. 

Dee stayed the night at Patton's and they stayed up for hours talking before finally laying down and turning the lights off then continuing to talk. 

“What you did today was really brave.”  
“I'm always braver when I'm with you.”  
“And Virgil says _I’m_ sappy.”  
“Oh hush.”  
“Well, at any rate, I'm glad you felt com_fur_table enough to try this.”  
“Well I'm _paw_sitive I wouldn't have done it with anyone else.”  
Patton laughed. “You're amazing, you know that?”  
“I think you mean _paw_some.”  
Patton laughed again. “Seriously! I'm so glad I met you!”  
“I'm glad I met you, too. To think I nearly backed away because I was nervous about that sweet furry girl in the dog bed. I'm glad I didn't.”  
“I'm glad too.”  
“Alright, let's go to bed. Lack of sleep is making us mushy and I am absolutely exhausted.”  
“Ok. I'm making you breakfast in the morning so dream up an appetite.”  
“I always have room for your cooking. Sweet dreams, my love.”  
“Sweet dreams.”

In the morning Patton fulfilled his promise and Dee was happy to indulge. As they finished eating, they heard a knock on the door. Patton went to answer it and found Virgil on the other side. Virgil came in and began talking about his latest date with Roman, absolutely gushing. They made their way to the kitchen and Virgil froze when he saw Dee doing the dishes in one of Patton's oversized nightshirts. He looked back and forth between the two men. 

“Oh my god. Did you two… ? Tell me I’m not seeing this right now.”  
“Dee just stayed the night is all.”  
“Wow. You two are a lot more serious than I thought.”  
Patton blushed. “That reminds me, there was something I wanted to ask Dee about. Would you mind waiting in the living room for a couple minutes?”  
“Not at all.”

Dee dried off his hands. Now he was nervous. He said ask, not talk, which was slightly better, but the sooner he knew what was happening, the better. 

“So I know now kind of isn't the best time for the words I had planned, but I'm going to say them anyway and you can just edit them in your head as you see fit. I've been thinking for a while, and I know that most people wait longer, but I just feel this connection with you and so I wanted to ask if you would like every morning to be like this morning. I wanted to ask if you wanted to move in with me. And if not, that's totally fine. No pressure obviously because we can always take that step later. It's not a problem at all. I won't be upset. I just wanted to ask and-”

Patton was going a mile a minute and on top of that Dee was not at all prepared so it took a minute for his brain to catch up, but when it did he leaned in to kiss Patton to cut him off. 

“I'd love to move in. Your house is a lot nicer than my apartment, plusI I'd love to have your cooking for breakfast every morning. I never ate better than when I started dating you. Hopefully every morning isn't exactly like this with someone just randomly knocking on the door, though between Virgil and Remus I think that may be a frequent occurrence. I don't think I'd mind though.”  
“Really?!”  
“Of course.”

Patton started dancing and jumping around the room. 

“As much as I love to see you so happy, you did leave Virgil in the other room.”  
Patton froze. “Oh yeah. Oops.”

Patton walked into the living room beaming and Dee went to put proper clothes on. Patton had the object permanence of a toddler, but Dee didn't mind. 

“Ok, so I want to guess. Wait, don't tell me… You're pregnant!”  
Patton giggled. “No, silly.”  
“Well I'm all out of guesses.”  
“I asked Dee to move in with me.”  
“He must have said yes or let you down with a really good pun.”  
“He said yes.”  
“That's the one I was leaning towards but you can never be too sure. I guess I'd better start calling ahead when I'm going to show up.”  
Dee walked back into the room wearing a pair of Patton's jeans and one of his sweat shirts. “No need. As you know, Remus has a similar habit.”  
“Oh yeah. I guess it's about time we told you, Pat.”  
“Tell me what?”  
“You know how before I met Dee you told me not to do the thing?”  
“... Yes.”  
“Well I did the thing. Remus caught me and let me in and then Dee came home and once he knew I wasn't just some random guy he made me tea.”  
“Please tell me Remus knew who you were before he let you in.”  
“He did.”  
“You are so lucky Dee has weird friends.”  
“That I am.”  
“Any other secrets?”  
“I'm the one who left that note three weeks ago while I had snuck in at 1 am and was half asleep and then I didn't have it in me to tell you it wasn't a ghost but then you hired that woman to do a cleansing and I was in too deep.”  
“You… Virgil why were you awake and here at 1 am? Also how did you get into my house?”  
“For question one my only answer is that I make bad decisions, and for question two I know where you hide the spare key.”  
“I could have just made you a key, you know.”  
“Meh.”  
“At least he uses a key. One time Remus broke my lock trying to pick it, and that was after I gave him a key.”

\---------------------

The six friends had gone out to dinner and had a great night. Dee had planned it all, and only Remus knew the reason. Once they finished one of the best meals they had ever tasted, though nothing could compare to Patton's home cooked meals as far as Dee was concerned, they walked around the city a bit, stopping at a park. Dee guided Patton to the middle of a bridge that crossed the pond. Remus held the others far enough away to give the space, but close enough so they could hear and take pictures. 

“Patton, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and it seems like a miracle that we're even together. I love you with everything I have, and I can't imagine being without you. Three years ago today, you asked me to move in with you and made me the happiest I'd ever been. I know there's only one thing that would make me happier, and that's being able to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Dee got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket. Remus snapped a photo. Patton was in a bit of shock. 

“Will you marry me?”

Patton froze and quickly reached for his own jacket pocket pulling out another little box. Amid the tears from the four looking on they all started laughing and received a glare from Dee. 

“Only if _you'll_ marry _me_.”

Suddenly Dee couldn't help it and he burst out laughing, quickly followed by Patton. Dee stood up and gave him a kiss hearing the camera click again. They exchanged rings and turned to face the others, beaming, only to be blinded by a camera flash. 

Walking back to the cars the group couldn't get over what had just happened. 

“If that's not a sign, I don't know what is.” Virgil said.   
“I can't believe Logan started crying. Turns out he wasn't built in a lab after all.” Dee joked.   
“Shut up. There was something in my eye.”  
“Sure,” the group drawled in unison before cracking up again. 

\------------------------

The wedding took place in late spring under a weeping willow next to a small pond. It was a small event with only the six of them and Kelly, who Patton insisted would be the ring bearer. Dee and Patton wore white suits, and Dee even got a white hat for the occasion. There were two aisles for them to be walked down simultaneously, Patton by Virgil and Dee by Remus. Dee carried the bouquet of pastel yellow and blue flowers. Both of them nearly swooned upon seeing each other. During the vows Logan and Remus started tearing up and by the time the kiss came they were bawling their eyes out. 

Later that night a small earthquake struck which was just enough to vibrate some plates around. Remus took a video and sent it to Dee with the caption, “Someone's having a good time.” Dee would get him for that later. 

\---------------

For Kelly's 6th birthday, Patton and Dee went out and found her a friend from the no kill shelter. His name was Charles and he was a golden sheep dog mix. Patton had let Dee go first and it was like love at first sight. As soon as Dee saw Charles, Patton knew they weren't going home without him. 

\--------------

Two years later they found themselves at Virgil and Roman's summer wedding decorated with roses and deep purple lilacs. Roman invited his theater troupe which made for quite the reception. 

\-------------

Patton and Dee had decided to adopt, which really meant whichever child they brought home would have 6 paternal figures. In the end they brought home little Thomas who was four years old. Logan and Virgil turned out to be great with kids despite their protests early on at being left alone with a child. Thomas loved when uncle Roman and uncle Remus would take him out to the zoo. Dee kept thinking back to the scared little boy left out with the dogs and wished he could show him where he'd end up. It all turned out alright in the end.


End file.
